Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-24198837-20150602235924/@comment-24198837-20150603010558
And because of how comments work on Character pages, I can only edit them once. So, I'll just do what I was going to on that one on this one. I was thinking the other night about all the characters overall - general things, the speulation we all do constantly, and my thoughts kept on coming back to Ruby. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't focus on any other character - my brain just kept telling me to think "Ruby". So I did, and started in one of those loops where I think in circles and don't really come up with anything. Unable to think of anything of note, I sat down and watched some youtube, eventually ending up watching some of my favorite scenes from random anime, including the scene from DBZ where Vegeta sacrifices himself to save the world from Buu (Even though it doesn't work -_-) How does this tie into RWBY, and why did I mention her being my favorite character, you may ask? Well, that scene got me thinking about sacrifice, which got my brain right back to thinking about Ruby (Because of what happened to Summer). She's been shown to be (at least through the music) deeply against sacrifice. Case and point being RLR2 and Sacrifice. While RLR2 is confirmed to be about Ruby and Smmer, Sacrifice is, of course, open to interpretation - and while there are some very interesting theories about it being about Cinder, or Adam and Blake - I've always seen it as: "Summer died for no reason; I'm not going to die without cause" - Ruby. We know that Summer was a Huntress; and it's hinted at in a few of the V2 songs that the body controlling the Hunters is corrupt and uses them. Summer's cause was worthless because she was fightng for some corrupt cause unknowingly; She goes and dies, thinking she's a hero who died for the greater good, when, in reality, she was essentially tricked. This leads me to think that there will be a major search for cause - after some event in the near future reveals this deep-set corruption in the leadership. Maybe Ruby dies for this new cause - dies for a reason, unlike Summer. Second thing I'd note is her character. Although she appears to be against sacrifice in a big way, her personality - that inherent selflessness - would seemingly drive her to act out the sacrifice she's so against. She already has, in fact - guarding Weiss from Nora during the foodfight being one example. Sacrifice is in her nature, it's part of what comes with being as heroic as she is. That's what makes her my favorite - at least, right now: That willingness to do something she doens't even approve of for the greater good. I'm sure all this has been mentioned before, but the more I think about it, the more I think that Ruby may sacrifice herself in the Series finalie. And the more I think about all of this, the more I think that it would be better suited as a blog :P